Twisting Worlds
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Before Gran Pulse, Lightning & Vanille are separated from the other l'Cie. So they make for Gran Pulse alone. There they find Serah, free, & a ship to return to Cocoon. Then due to magic & the fal'Cie, their ship enters a rift & crashes on Earth. There they meet 17yo Harry & his twin sister, & both are newly branded l'Cie, can they help each other? Light/Vanille! Harry/Serah! OC/?
1. Prologue: Fleeing Endeavours

**Twisting Worlds**

**Chapter I**

**Fleeing Endeavours**

It was a raging battle against this thing, the two young women; one about twenty while the other is nineteen. They fought together against this thing, having lost their companions somewhere… they don't know, and now they're in this 'battle' but that wasn't pressing – well the battle was, where their friends are wasn't, they can take care of themselves for now.

The first young woman is around twenty with long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-coloured eyes. She wears a uniform consisting of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes symbolizing her previous rank as a sergeant.

She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. She has an odd black and red crystal branding located slightly above her left breast. She has a black case for her weapon, which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg.

She's carrying a weapon that crosses the boundary of gun and blade, her gunblade. It's oddly shaped round and angled at the tip with noticeable transforming capability. It has a black handle and is mostly silver and red around the trigger, and with a swish and turn it's transformed into a full gun, like a large semi-automatic handgun.

"Lightning, this is too much…!" the other girl cried out as said older woman fired some shots at the monstrous elephant/blob/tentacle monster thing. The monsters they've came across in the past, well this is getting ridiculous.

Lightning looked to her remaining companion with a cool expression. "Don't give up now, Vanille!" she called out as she fired another few rounds, spraying the brown/grey creatures blood as it roared in pain. It's so much bigger than they could ever be and even she knew it's wearing them down. "We just have to hold it off until we find a way to escape!"

Vanille is a nineteen-year-old. Her bright red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears adorned with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a bear fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach/carry her weapon.

She wears numerous bracelets, and three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. Vanille too has brand similar to Lightning's, but it is located on her upper left thigh, and remains hidden beneath her skirt most of the time.

Vanille is carrying a folding rod that looks like a bone staff with reindeer antlers in gold and white with blues and greys as well as a brown handle with suede tags hanging down from the end of the handle. She flung it out and the gold tips of the 'antlers' shoot out on wire cables wrapping around the monster.

While she tried to hold it, Lightning's gunblade flipping and switching back into a sword as she charged, her blade ignites in flames. Her blade sliced into the monster and exploded in flames as she jumped back panting for breath. It only seemed to become more natural to use the magic their brands had granted them just a few weeks ago.

They waited for the smoke to clear as Vanille's weapon retracted. It took a moment for the huge planet-shattering roar that cleared the smoke to reveal the monster with only some mild burns on its armored skin. It disappointed Lightning even though she suspected she wasn't strong enough to defeat it that easily.

"T-this doesn't look good…" Vanille stuttered out as she started to worry. They looked around for some means of escape but the battle had led onto a huge suspension bridge. This was not looking well for either of them as they dodged a swiped of huge snot coloured slimy tentacles.

It had gone from bad to – well worse. They had lost their party, lost their way, and now they only have each other. Though, having each other isn't bad. They've been working well together, just the two of them for the past few hours, until they came across this bridge and the troll wanabee thing guarding it.

"Yeah, I can see that Vanille…!" Lightning growled out while glaring at the monster. She fired several rounds to distract it as it went for Vanille before looking over the edge of the bridge while it changed its mind, confused, looking between both girls.

"How are you at swimming?" she asked as she looked to the violent looking artificial river far below. It seemed better than the dark tunnel they're in with the bridge over the rushing water of the bridge.

Vanille looked over the edge and grimaced. "I… I don't think I want to jump that!" she said, worried, panicked and looking to the monster wondered what might be worse – the raging river or the horrid monster.

Lightning just turned a glare to her. She didn't know what was wrong with her. It's only a few hundred metres, and with their brands, their powers it will be easily survived. Well, she hopes their new powers let their bodies take the punishment.

She remembered when she was younger with Serah when they went swimming. She had loved diving in from the rocks overlooking the sea. She remembered her little sister had always been so worried, and she used to tease her about it. Though, looking now, maybe they don't have a choice.

She looked back at the monster and realised that she certainly doesn't have a choice. She won't let Vanille become monster chow, and she doesn't want to be sludge giant troll thing feed either. She could see the younger girls fear and felt protective, but she couldn't continue to fight.

If they continue fighting they have little chance of winning, even if she managed to gain enough power to summon Odin again. Her expression softened when she really saw her friends fear.

"I can't swim," she blurted out panicky. It made Lightning grimace as she remembered when her mother taught her, and she taught Serah. She wasn't sure she could picture Fang teaching Vanille, even though they're not blood sisters, they might as well be.

"I seriously meant to learn," she said in that sweet trying to keep her cool way she does, even though Lightning can see through it, it's sweet that she tries so hard. "It's just I never got around to it, and – I'm sorry Lightning, I…!"

Lightning's gunblade folded up as she made a choice. She slid it into its holster before dodging, and rolling under a tentacle swipe where she skidded up to her feet, grabbed Vanille's weapon, folded it and placed it on the younger woman's waist where she keeps it in only seconds.

Vanille had grimaced the whole time and squealed as Lightning picked her up and threw her off the bridge with little thought at that moment. She screamed as she fell backwards. She could see Lightning on the bannister dodging a few swipes before she jumped after her, diving down. Lightning didn't even show any fear as she seemed to fly down after Vanille passed over other 'bridge's' reaching out all over the place.

They both desperately reached for each other's hands, finger brushing as they got closer and closer to the rapid flowing river below. They were screaming at each other, Vanille begging her to help, and Lightning ordering her to take her hand. She couldn't even use her anti-gravity move because it could electrify them both, and that is a no go area when dealing with this much water.

They smashed seconds later through the surface of the water. Lightning felt like she had hit a wall and almost passed out, but managed to struggle hold of her consciousness and forced her muscles to get her up to the surface. She broke through gasping for breath, her lungs burning, and the roar of the rapids blasting in her ears as she was dragged with the water.

"Vanille!" she choked out calling for her companion as she dragged her aching limbs to keep herself above the water. "Vanille, damn, where are you!?" she called while barely managing to turn her head as the water is so cold it's like being doused in ice.

Then she caught a glimpse of red. It wasn't much to go by, but it was enough that she hurriedly started swimming. She struggled and swallowed loads of water as she forced her aching limbs to pull her on, pushing herself, her limbs burning with a fire she had never felt before but she would not give up.

She found her soft and cold body getting thrown around in the violent waves face down. She pulled Vanille into her arms but even without checking she knew she wasn't breathing.

She was in a slight panic as she struggled and forced herself to find the strength to drag the usually chipper and slightly annoying girl to the edge. It took her everything she had, the water was like the waves of an ocean during a storm.

It took every last ounce of strength to drag Vanille out onto the dead end metal ledge, near as she could get to land. She made sure to take her to the centre before settling Vanille on her back. It took her a moment to get back her breath, shaking from the cold and adrenalin.

"OK, V-Vanille," she shivered out shakily. "You'll be OK," she said without doubt as she dropped to her knees next to her, the heels of her hands pushed firmly between Vanille's breasts and pushes once, twice, three times before taking the girls nose and pinching it, tilting her neck back and opening her mouth.

Lightning then took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Vanille's making a seal as she breathed for her. She repeated the process over again, and again. "Come on, don't do this, Vanille, please!" she said as she took one more breath into the younger woman's mouth.

Vanille's eyes flashed open as she gasped in breath before throwing up water straight in Lightning's face, but she didn't care as she helped the younger turn onto her stomach so she can puke up the water. Lightning pat her back as she shivered and violently retched up all the filthy water she had swallowed.

She was crying and reaching as she latched onto Lightning like a lifeline, her body shaking uncontrollably. The older woman didn't know what else she could do so just sat there letting her companion cry. She stroked her fingers through her red hair shivering herself for a few minutes before she pulled her back.

"I… I have to make a f-fire or we're g-going to freeze to death…" she stuttered out as she pried her off and pulled out a blast kit portable fire and it was blazing in moments up in the corner so it locks in more heat.

She had to help Vanille over and into the corner with her, and as soon as they were seated, Vanille was cuddled up to her again with just a few dry sobs. They didn't say anything as the warmth spread through them, and Lightning held her back.

Lightning startled sometime later as she had fallen asleep. The fire was still going and she felt a warm soft presence on her chest. She looked to find Vanille still sound asleep and remembered with a tint of guilt almost killing her. She doesn't think she could have lived with herself if she hadn't made it because of her.

She's feeling quite dry now and warm so she got a good look around. They're leaning up against a black metal wall, which is the only way they can go unless they want to try the raging water again, which she would rather not start Vanille's swimming lessons in these conditions.

"W-we have to climb that wall…!" Vanille suddenly moaned as she timidly sat up, but she was quick in taking Lightning's hand and keeping it from leaving her, finding comfort in her. "T-thank you, for saving my life…" she almost whispered with her cheeks a soft pink.

"Yeah well, I did throw you off the bridge," she replied with a small smile-smirk. "So… sorry about that, and… if we ever get the chance, remind me to teach you to swim."

She smiled sheepishly. "I… I was kind of knocked out on impact anyway… oh… and sorry about puking on you…"

Lightning shrugged while rolling her eyes. "Let's just get out of here before some kind of…"

"Grrrrr!"

They jumped to their feet in a hurry as some huge shark thing with legs and clawed arms and three eyes on storks dragged itself out of the water. "I should have kept my mouth shut…" she said while Vanille nodded. "OK, let's just run…!"

Lightning pulled Vanille's hand and pushed her to the jagged wall and helped her up to the first proper hand holes, pushing her firm butt to help until she had her feet on grips before jumping up and grabbing hold beside her. She wiggled and swung to throw herself up higher to get foothold just barely avoiding the huge shark teeth.

"Keep moving, Vanille and don't look back!" she called as Vanille was a bit further ahead but she was catching up. "This is not our day…"

"Any time this week has it ever been our day?" Vanille asked her with a slightly chipper tone than when they first woke up.

Lightning internally shrugged. "No, not really," she answered as they finally came to a bridge platform and pulled themselves up. It doesn't have a banister like the one up higher as it's more for maintenance purposes than anything else.

"Do you have any food?" Vanille asked after a moment as they both sat to catch their breaths. "I'm starving," she added sheepishly as her stomach grumbled.

Lightning frowned as she checked her pocket to pull out a nutrition bar. "It's not much, but it's all I have," she said handing it over as she looked around. They can choose either door at either end of the bridge.

"Here," Vanille interrupted as she was trying to figure out where they are and which way would be best. She offered her half of the bar. "You need to keep your strength up too… we can find some more food up ahead, silly…"

Lightning nodded and just accepted and ate before standing. She waited for Vanille before leading on to the nearest door and with a little hack into the computer system they opened up into a small chamber that led into some corridors.

"A shop panel," Vanille said in glee as she saw the odd green screen hanging off the wall and quickly hurrying over before buying some more supplies. It's kind of teleported through a digital stream/transmit from the actual shop to the panel. She re-supplied food, water, potions, and some elixirs, as well as a few weapon upgrades for her rod and Lightning's gunblade before they were healed up and then ready to go on their way.

"OK, this way…" Lightning said as she drew her gunblade and flipped it into gun mode, and taking Vanille's hand leading her on. They paused at a corner peaking round to see some outdated security robots patrolling the corridors. "OK, we don't want to waste our time messing with those things… let's just sneak passed," she whispered into Vanille's ear.

Vanille nodded in agreement as she squeezed Lightning's hand and after the security robots were all facing away they ran full pelt across the hall before hiding around another corridor corner and panting to catch their breaths.

"There should be a way out up ahead," she said to the younger woman. "If I remember the average layouts we might get lucky and find a vehicle."

"Hopefully one that flies," she said as they peaked around the next corner to find it empty but for a door at the end. They just looked at each other and ran just as a clunking turned up behind, looking they saw four rusty robots.

"Just keep going!" Lightning roared out as she let Vanille's hand go and pushed her on as she continued to but shooting behind her to keep them from firing, or at least to keep them from aiming. Her rounds exploded off them as she skidded through the open door behind Vanille before breaking the control panel with the butt of her gun. The door closed and broke with some sparks.

They both tiredly leaned up against the door panting for breath before they looked out with wide eyes as they were on a huge platform looking out over the dark city with several sky-bikes in docking clamps. The bikes are dark blue and have shell-like roofs around them with sirens on top.

"You're a better pilot than Hope aren't you?" Vanille asked, remembering when he crashed a bike into a – well whatever. She looked out over the city and the other vehicles flying around that they could potentially crash into, not to mention the buildings.

"I don't think anyone can be worse," she replied smirking as she reached a control panel and activated a clamp to move from one of the bikes before getting on and activating it with a whirling sound. "You coming…?" she asked looking to the nervous girl.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly as she climbed on behind her and wrapped her slender arms around Lightning's waist touching smooth soft skin. "J-just… yeah, don't craaaaaa!" she cried out as the bike revved and shot up and forward. She held on tighter as she's not a fan of flying like this, it feels so unstable.

They zipped down and round over vehicles and Vanille's grip on Lightning just tightened. She couldn't help it, especially after her last ride. She had originally thought that was fun, but add in the crash and it wasn't as fun.

That's when they heard the sirens and they both groaned as they looked back to see they were being chased by PSICOM, (Public Security and Intelligence Command) with a small ship and several sky-bikes.

Lightning could only do one thing… she dived and Vanille screamed holding on tighter while the PSICOM shot down after them. They dived and weaved around bridges throughout the city. They dodged and weaved through traffic while Lightning was blasting some rear guns and blew up one of the chasing bikes.

The downed bike skimmed and bounced as it hit things as it fell, exploding and fire-balling as it fell out of control. Vanille felt sorry for the pilot, but it could have been then, which is good – that it wasn't them.

Lightning weaved the bike to avoid gunfire returning from the bikes and ships. They flew up, pulling vertical with a building while the PSICOM blast after them ripping up the side of the building, shattering glass in waves and crumpling metal with explosions.

"Whoa, those guys really want to kill us!" Vanille called out as they veered off from the building out of the path of the explosion.

"That's how they act to l'Cie," she replied as they buzzed passed and over a road just in front of a truck that took two bikes to its trailer. In the explosion Lightning pulled to a hover by some docks while they were distracted. "They're following the bikes tracker, let's go…" she said and they both jumped off letting the bike fall.

They watched for a moment as the PSICOM followed down after the passenger-less bike as it clipped things and blew into a fireball. "Now what, Lightning?" the younger woman asked before she followed Lightning's line of sight. "Oh no, you were dangerous enough with the bike…"

"What happened to your adventurous spirit?"

"You're… you know what, let's do this," she said with a wide grin. "I'm not hopeless like Hope so I'm not going to complain anymore!" she said as she led the way into the 'jet'/'ship' she can never tell with these people, but it has wings, huge engines and flies.

Lightning followed her, and after they were buckled into the front seats, Lightning closed the rear-loading hatch they entered through, checked fuel and engines before activating it. She used her controls to disengage the docking clamps before they just blast off straight out of the docks and into the sky.

"Let's see," Lightning muttered as she messed with some controls. "Tracking systems off… and black box ejected… OK, this should be safe, nothing's following us," she said as they flew at maximum safe height.

"So where do we go from here?" Vanille asked as she looked from the window to her companion.

"I don't know," she answered with a sigh. "I… I have to save my sister… Serah," she sighed in reminiscence.

"W-well maybe we should try to find the others first…?" she suggested reasonably. "We… have our Focus' to worry about too," she said lifting the left side of her pelt to show her near white black and red brand nearly on her butt.

Lightning looked before Vanille let go. "I don't know where to look for them, but… we were all going the same way, so maybe… maybe if we keep on moving we'll meet with them on the way. If they're clever enough, they'll be doing the same."

"T-that means…"

"We have to find our way into Gran Pulse," she said as they had all gotten separated by that freaky explosion just after Fang had tamed her summon and they ended up miles away somehow so no telling how far the others are. "If that's really the way to go, then the others will be heading there too."

"Then we've got to breach the shattered shell of Cocoon," Lightning replied, stealing herself for more trouble. "This is going to be a nightmare isn't it…?"

"Most likely," Vanille agreed as Lightning took the steering yoke and changing directions.

"We'll be there in a few hours, but I don't know how this jet will hold up against it."

"L-let's just hope for the best," she responded with a smile as she relaxed into her comfortable seat. "I'm sure, in the end everything will work out well… we'll get to Gran Pulse, and we'll find the others, and save Cocoon and Serah, and everything will be normal, or better than normal. The Sanctum will fall and then people will be free and happy, and they won't have to fear what they're kept ignorant of."

Lightning couldn't help but smile as she took Vanille's small hand in hers, holding it to the throttle as she, they increased the speed. "If that's what will happen in the end… then I think we'll charge in and defy the universe and make it bow down to our will!"

Vanille smiled brighter and Lightning was startled as she just hugged her arm into her chest and nodded her head sleepily. "Yeah, that sounds great," she agreed, upbeat as she drifted into a comfortable state.

Lightning couldn't keep the small smile from her lips as she looked to her friend, proud. She couldn't imagine having anyone else stand by her side right now while making her feel so comfortable and good.

She made a silent promise to look after this girl, to care for her and keep her happy, and to protect this world for her. She had wondered why Fang was always so protective. It's because of the lightness, the kindness the sweet red head brings.

She brings the Happiness to the Twisting Worlds.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Twin Brands

**Twisting Worlds**

**Chapter II**

**Twin Brands**

Harry groaned as his eyes flickered open. He was at the Dursley's again, but at least he's not alone. Though, he's not sure whether that's good or bad. It's good for him he supposes, but bad for his younger sister. She hates the Dursley's as much as he does, and since he can remember he's always been protecting her.

His magic was always at its most chaotic and dangerous when it came to his sister's safety. It had unfortunately taken his uncle too long to understand that as Harry that before broken several of the man's bones when he went to hit her for not doing a good enough job washing his car while they were six.

It was after that that the Dursley's realised that if they try to, or succeed in hurting his twin sister, his magic will lash out long before hers gets around to it. It was only because of this that Harry Potter and his slightly younger sister discovered their powers long before starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They had both practice and gotten varying degrees of success. The magic got easier once they had wands, but they practice the odd thing without wands, just encase, nothing much, mainly banishing, summoning, and levitation, which needs for effort than with a wand. Not to mention learning occlumency, to protect their minds and memories from certain unsavoury individuals.

Harry loves learning with his sister. It's nice to know more, to understand the worlds they live in. The magical world is interesting and vast in knowledge, but it has come to their attention that they are wholly arrogant about magiks superiority over technology and muggle science.

At first, they didn't really think about it, but over time it's started grating on Harry's nerves. He doesn't understand how these people can preach understanding and protecting muggles from the 'dark' and then go around calling them idiots who don't know what is what.

If anything, the muggles are much smarter than mage. The muggles have no special powers yet they have vast communication networks where they can get information at the stroke of a few keys typing some letters. They can chat, face to face with someone on the other side of the planet in real time. Then that's not mentioning the transportation, and entertainment, and then space travel.

How can the Magical World be that ignorant? Then that's not mentioning the muggle-born witches and wizards who very quickly adjust and seem to slip into a waken coma that allows them to forget their muggle lives. They forget about the Muggle Worlds advancements, all of the things they loved before finding out about magic.

It doesn't make sense, but worse of all. Harry being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live has looked over every book mentioning the mad bastard that tried murdering him and his sister when they were just fifteen months old. This is the odd part, not one of those books EVER says the Dark Lords name, Voldemort! So how do the muggle-born children know what to flinch at and fear when all the books say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who?

The friendly giant Hagrid (though probably shouldn't have) showed Harry and his sister around the Magical World, Diagon Ally for the first time, and they had to practically force him to say it and he's a big bloke, and one of the bravest people they know.

That was when Harry realised something was wrong. His sister had been just as curious before Hagrid barely hissed it out, but after, she had flinched and was then scared. He didn't say anything at the time but once they got back to the Dursley's (he'll never call it home, neither of them will) he told her how she was acting.

Whatever jinx or hex she was under wasn't affecting him, so he kept saying, desensitising her, and making her say it. It didn't take long before she didn't react negatively to the name again, and hasn't since. They still don't know how anyone could jinx a name like that, but they're certain Albus Dumbledore (leader of the light) knows about it and doesn't care.

Harry had got his letter to Hogwarts without his sister. Then when Hagrid came for him, and he asked about that the friendly giant said because she's an hour younger and was born the first of August so she'll go next year. He was surprised as the Dursley's thought they were born on the same day, so they were in the same class at school.

However, Harry had told the giant that under NO circumstances is he going ANYWHERE without his sister. The giant had tried to make him, saying that Dumbledore will be displeased. Now, if Harry and his sister were brought up in a loving and happy family he would be OK leaving her with them, but that was far from the truth.

Therefore, Hagrid found himself stuck to a wall by accidental magic until he agreed. Though, after that it was funny to meet Professor McGonagall as she came to 'discuss' this situation. Harry was just too stubborn and after she got a real good understanding of why he won't leave his sister alone she was almost as insistent as he was.

So the Magical World can be stupid. Well, the Magical World is stupid, or at least the morons in power, hence why they're morons.

They'll be seventeen in a few days and these so-called protections that 'protect' them from 'evil' will collapse. Though, Dumbledore wants Harry to leave on his birthday and his sister hers, they've discussed it and decided they're leaving today and skipping the country at their convenience.

It would be OK fighting a war if these adults who expect Harry at least to off Voldemort didn't keep keeping important information and secrets from him that get god parents killed. Then when he does his hero bit, having seen more than most of them they still treat them like incompetent idiots.

Harry and his sister are stronger than most in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, not to mention smarter. It drives them both crazy the extent the Order will go to not kill their enemy. Killing and murder are two different things. Sometimes killing is a necessity to survival, while murder is in cold blood, reasonless. The Death Eaters made their happy smiles while torturing and murdering the innocent, so they forfeit any rights a normal criminal gets. They're terrorists and should be treated like it.

The twins have some fair-weather friends too. Though, they have a few loyal to them, most of them listen to Dumbledore over them, or when something messed up happens to them and most of the school blame them for something out of their control they'll go with the crowd, and then come running back; they don't even apologies. They just act like it was either Harry or his sisters' fault to begin with.

It's annoying as heck, and they can't get these fair-weather friends to get the hint that they don't really like them. Heck, Harry had once just outright told Ronald Weasley to get lost, but he just came back as if nothing happened. That boy's a jerk and always trying to get Harry's sister to date him.

Harry had laughed at that while his sister looked disgusted. She is out of his league. Not to mention Harry would kill the bastard. Then just last term Dumbledore had decided that Ron and Harry's twin being a couple was a good idea.

That had been amusing when Harry's sister had shook her head in mock pity and latched onto Ronald's sister, Ginevra "Ginny's" arm while they both giggled as Ginny knew what to do and she told him she's 'sorry' but she's already dating his sister. Harry had never seen someone pale so much, or 'heard' a room go so quiet while the girls snuggled just for show.

Harry had played their game (whether a game or not he would always be happy for his sister, as long as she chooses a good person to love and be loved by like that). He then acted like he had always seen the way they look at each other, and that he approves with all his heart. He also gave his 'blessing' for them to get married once they reach the age of majority as head of their house. They had both 'squealed' and faked joy as they flung themselves at him, hugging him, thanking him.

They're still not sure whether everyone realised it was a joke or not. Ginny has been a close friend to Harry and his twin sister since they saved her life down in the Chamber of Secrets where no one else seemed to care.

However, they did realise Dumbledore must have known Ginny was being controlled as in blood, written on the wall was 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'. But that could have meant anyone and they hadn't yet called for the students to return to their dorms, so couldn't have done a head count, let alone figured out who's missing.

So Ginny became their friend. She can be quite clingy at times, but that's OK, she tells them every time her mum or Dumbledore goes to her for information, or for her to do something to 'secure' Harry's continued 'lightness'. They had even tried to get her to be 'closer' to Harry. He couldn't believe that until he saw the memory, and 'it' was certainly implied.

They just pretended that extra closeness for a few days before they let it drop from their minds, (though, he would, she's beautiful inside and out), and everything returned to normal and she continued telling her mother and Dumbledore bull to keep them off their backs.

Harry and his sister have some other close friends, three of which they have to sneak around to hang out with as they're Slytherins, and Ginny being a Gryffindor, and Harry and his twin being Ravenclaws are not meant to hang around 'evil' Slytherins.

It had been shock enough for the Wizarding World that their savior/champion is in Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. It had amused him as he watched Ron sorted into Gryffindor looking like he had really tried to argue it into putting him in Ravenclaw too, but having spent the train ride with him knew he would never make that grade.

Harry sighed and breathed in the scent of his sisters strawberry shampoo. They have to share a room while at the Dursley's, but it's better than nothing and they've just gotten closer as they shared the single small bed rather than one sleeping on the floor, even though Harry was fine with using the floor. He tried that and she would just climb down to cuddle with him.

Therefore, they just shared together. They've seen each other naked enough that they can share a bed and change in front of each other without getting embarrassed by certain involuntary body functions that involve hormones. Though they've not committed any naughty _pureblood_ acts. They're both good looking enough that they could do that with non-blood-relatives, muggle, witch, or wizard so why commit any _taboo?_

However, that doesn't mean that they haven't woken up in compromising positions before, or with Harry's large morning-glory pressed up against her. It had been embarrassing when that first started happening, but reading up on sex and the body (since they had never had sex-education since the Dursley's forbid it at Muggle School for whatever messed up 'reason').

They slowly got over the embarrassment and just teased each other as it's a perfectly natural thing to happen to boys. In addition, she sometimes gets him wet as her body gets 'bold' in her sleep so it's just kind of amusing now and though Harry doesn't know about his sister (though he's pretty certain she does), he waits until he's alone, either in the bathroom, or while she is, in their room, takes care of his problem.

It's complicated being in their situation, the way they weren't raised. They had adapted, relying on each other for emotional and physical contact and support beyond how they would be if raised in a loving and caring family. Harry loves his sister more than anything, and loves spending time with her having fun, enjoying their lives, what with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the loose trying to kill them, they should enjoy every moment together and with their few true friends.

He pulled at his sister's soft body, trying to readjust his position. She's lying with her check on his bare chest as it's so hot this summer they've just been sleeping in their underwear rather than the usual PJ's. Therefore they're a little sticky from sweating and only have a thin sheet over them.

Harry looked to his sister's pretty face with a smile, her long black hair loose and thick down to her butt sprayed out. She's a little shorter than him, and her body is more slender, though she still got some defined muscles from doing all of the housework with Harry, his are athletic and much more defined as he plays more sports too.

He almost laughed a while back when Ginny was really cross with his sister for not telling her about his muscles, and spent a week sliding her hands up his top to feel. It was hard to keep from getting hard while she was in that 'mood', or more correctly, hard to hide what she had been doing to him, and then he had to deal with his other female friends too when they realised.

Shaking that thought off as he already has his morning problem pushing into his twin sisters upper thigh he started as her beautiful emerald eyes (it's odd to think that when their eyes are identical) were sleepily open and her pink lips were smiling at him.

"Morning, Harry," she said with a sleepy yawn as she snuggled into her brothers solid and soft body, moving a little so that his large 'thing' lays flat and stops poking her like that, an art she's grown accustom too without having to touch it or draw much attention.

Harry smiled back as he ran his free left hand through his shorter black hair, longer on top than the back with some trail down his ears. He had had people notice that he actually has a few feminine qualities to his appearance that make him look a little similar, not too much to his sister. Apparently it's a quality that loads of girls like as he occasionally gets flashed when alone, or just with his sister by other girls.

It was odd the first time it happened, and his sister had laughed about it after the girl or girls had run off giggling. They don't seem to mind doing it while his sister is with him, and a few have while Ginny was with them, but anyone else and it's never happened.

He has even gotten rude pictures from some of the older girls, whether alone or two or more girls, some touching each other even. He's also gotten used panties, bras, love letters, and even these two creepy but cute girls who want to be his slaves so he 'can do whatever he wants with them'. He would have thrown most of the stuff away if not for his sister telling him to keep it. If it wasn't for her, he would NOT abuse his fame.

However, she had given him good reasons why he should use his fame to get what he and in turn, she wants. They've had to suffer so much from these magical people, so why shouldn't they get some compensation? Plus, keeping the naughty gifts is apparently hot, and some funny memories for the future. So he just bought a spare shrinking trunk that's bigger on the inside than out with loads of security to keep his trinkets, only his sister having seen or knowing about them.

"Good morning, Fayte," he replied after a few moments when she was frown-pouting at him for being too slow. He smiled, amused while she giggled and lent up giving him a quick loving kiss on the lips before snuggling back down, her face now buried in the crock of his neck.

She took a deep breath, sighing, content to be with her brother. "Augh, I just remembered, we're doing a runner today aren't we?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at his whiny sister. "Yeah, but it's better than letting those morons dictate our lives. We'll practically be prisoners if we let them get the upper hand, and I'm not leaving you here alone even for one day. You never know when Dumbledore might try to permanently separate us. And you know I will go to the Dark Side of the Force and destroy Dumbledore's band of losers!"

"Just pick them off, one by one," she said giggling as she held her brother tight in her arms. "How hard can it be since they're all a bunch of weaklings, and have you noticed how some of them look at Dumbledore?"

"Yeah," he said, snickering. "They look at him like they can't believe that they're in the same room as him smiling with those twinkly mind rape eyes, like just being near him keeps the dark at bay!"

"If anything it makes me want-to be all black-eyed and evil!" she replied snickering.

"Black-eyed?" he asked her laughing, curious.

"Yep," she agreed smugly. "Your eyes go really dark when you're being angry or vindictive, near black even. I don't want to go red-eyed because that's Voldemort's thing not ours."

"Good point," he answered. "Your eyes darken like that too. It's strangely appealing to see you furious and semi-dark at our 'enemies'. Your skin actually seems to get paler thinking about it."

"Oh no," she said, mock worry. "We're already pale enough as it is."

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Pulling at darker magic strains your power, this runs in the blood, so it's understandable. I think I've mentioned that before."

"You have," she agreed and he could feel her nodding. "I was just joking about silly. It happens to Ginny and Luna too. Though, I think I have only seen Luna delve once, when that idiot Ron pushed Ginny halfway down a flight of stairs. That was both frightening and sexy. She forgot about her wand and kicked him in the nuts with magical force so hard that the crack reverberated throughout the Entrance Hall."

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh gods that was hilarious, and I'll admit that was freaking hot how cute she made 'evil'. I swear I saw a spark of black electricity flash in her eyes."

"I think I saw that too," she said shivering. "It's creepy and cool too, but Luna hasn't really had much in way of friends until us so she's very protective."

Harry nodded as he stretched his shoulder muscles. "I know we're comfy and all sis, but I say we get up, wash up, dress, leave the house to a spot in the park and call out our stalkers-."

"Then beat them up," Fayte continued. "And steal their un-tracked wands and get out of here."

Her brother smirked while she squealed as he flipped over, knocking her to lie back on the bed with him hovering over her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hopping up to his feet, and adjusting his problem so it's less obvious. Fayte just giggled as she did this pouty thing with her lips, and arms pushing her small breasts together, giving them 'more' volume.

He just stuck his tongue out rolling his eyes. "I'm glad that you found that spell to block Moody's pervy eyes. I would hate to find out what messed up things would go through the Orders minds!"

She just made a rude noise and flipped him the birdie. "That's all I would have to say to them perverts! Why is it these so-called adults always and I mean ALWAYS jump to messed up, and might I add false conclusions! It's like they don't have a clue about teenagers and think that even though we're brother and sister and so close that we're doing it, and that's all we think about. I've never heard – well adults rumour about the Weasley twins, only the odd perverted girl."

Harry laughed, smirking as he grabbed his towel from his trunk and waved as he snuck out of the bedroom. He didn't take care of his 'problem' because he has too much to think about and do today to worry about that. He wants to leave ASAP and never come back.

He washing up relatively fast and got back to his room where his sister had set out their clothes for the day and was just setting some of their weapons, which consist of some paper seals to use against their 'stalkers' so they can get their wands and get away as the seals won't be detected. They took months to make and prepare but in the end they'll be worth it.

Fayte just looked at him with a grin before looking away, still in her panties and bra when she did a double take and looked back at him. Then she rushed over, concerned and confused.

"Where'd you get the tattoo?" she asked, annoyed with him. "Why didn't you tell me, and I would have gotten one too!"

"Huh," he muttered looking confused as he looked at his body to see nothing. Then she moved his left arm round to his pulse to see the black and red mark like a beautiful if dark structure on the underside of his forearm. Now he noticed it, it felt all tingly and weird.

"And," she whispered touching his scare. "The scars near faded away and has a tiny black version, similar down to, and over your right eyelid. How did I not notice that?" she asked as he looked into the mirror, it was similar but not at the same time, more elongated down.

"It's some kind of seal," he muttered looking them both over. "No, not a seal, more like a-"

"A brand of some kind," she replied as he paused in thought, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I noticed some blood from the scar seemed different to when it normally bleeds after a vision, and I had this weird dream, but it's a little fuzzy."

"You mean some weird white metal monster thing?" she asked nervously while he felt queasy and nodded. "With this creepy face and it seemed like some advanced giant machine and there were all these colours and falling and – we were together and I heard some words, like they were whispered in my head but I can't remember what they were, or who said them, or whether it was male or female."

He gave her a look as she spilt out exactly what he remembered from the dream too. "I just thought it was a silly dream, but," he looked at the brand on his arm. "This seems to be the main brand while the one on my head is possibly just to break the connection with Voldemort. Though, I don't understand why, or what's going on and…"

Harry trailed to a stop as his eyes looked over his sister and groaned as he crouched and pushed her legs open. Her eyes widened as she looked to see she had one like on his arm, only hers is on her inner right thigh. He ran his fingers across the flesh. It feels just like his, a little cooler than the rest of her skin.

"This can't be good, Harry," Fayte said sounding scared. "I mean, aren't our lives messed up enough without some mystical tattoos appearing on us in the middle of the night while we're sleeping and then the weird dream, and-."

"Hey, calm down, breathe, relax," he said, smiling he gave her a kiss as she obeyed. "Whatever's going on, and whatever is expected of us in the future we'll complete, head on, together, you know that, right?"

She nodded her head with a smile. "OK, just, get dressed and I'll take a shower," she said looking out at the morning sun rising through the light curtains while Harry pulled off his towel and started drying off.

Fayte only took a little peak at her brother before sneaking out with her towel. She took a cool shower as it's still quite humid. She closed and locked the bedroom door as she returned where Harry was in some creamy cargo shorts with a belt, white tee that fits him loose but still shows his muscles, and some white running shoes and white socks, with his silver watch around his left wrist.

She smiled and was about to start drying when she noticed something. "Why aren't you wearing your-?"

"Glasses…?" Harry asked, interrupting with a shrug. "I tried them on but they make my vision blurry. I suppose it could have something to do with getting rid of the Voldemort mark thingy, or my brand, I don't know," he shrugged, but grinned. "I've finally gotten something useful."

"Well, I've always thought you look cuter without them," she said smirking as she pulled off her towel and started drying while he was packing some last minute stuff into their trunks. "I bet the other girls will like you to be able to see them while they're staring at your eyes. You never know, you might finally get a girlfriend rather than just playing around."

Harry just stuck his tongue out as he looked at her while she was pulling on some fresh white panties. "Maybe I'll start dating muggle girls so I know they're not in it for the fame."

"Then maybe I'll date muggles too," she said cheekily as she pulled on her white bra.

He just laughed and they didn't talk much while she finished getting dressed into a light blue flowing summer dress with white socks and running trainers. She would like to wear sandals but for one, she's 'running' away, and two Harry has an aversion to sandals ever since he saw Uncle Vernon wearing them with socks, though him-just wearing them should put everyone off.

"Well you ready?" Harry asked as he shrunk their trunks and gave her, hers. She placed it in her tiny blue backpack while Harry was going to do most of the 'fighting', pocketed the seals with his trunk.

"Not really," she said, smirking. "But we've gotta do what we've gotta do!" she said taking his hand, linking their fingers and led him from the room and down the stairs.

"Lazy bastards won't be up for hours," Harry said, amused as they left the house and didn't bother to close the door (hoping for a serial killer at the least) as they took a walk towards the park.

They could both sense at least two people following as they walked hand in hand, amused and talking about sending Voldemort to sleep with the fishes, gangster style.

It took them hardly any time to get to the park to find some younger kids with parents playing in the nice, bright morning of summer. Fayte let Harry's hand go as he started playing with a paper seal.

He was amused because he knew these two, their presence was unmistakable, and this would be more fun with them. "Hey Tonks, Moody," Harry said with a grin, 'looking' to each in turn while Fayte giggled as Tonks made a gasp as they had never shown they've known they were there before now.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, even though they made no motion that anything happened, nor did they acknowledge them. Harry chuckled as he showed them the design on the paper card. "It's called a Fire Seal. Though, normally quite harmless without a wand, and as you see, neither of us have our wands. However, do either of you want to see whether we can channel enough magic to use it and show all these muggles, magic?"

"Or worse," Fayte piped in, giggly. "What if he can't control it? You see, he can use this type of magic without a wand, so the Ministry can't prove anything, but you should both know how hard it is to control."

"What do you want?" asked the gruff voice of Mad-Eye-Moody, annoyed at being blackmailed, and that they're charmed with seals to interfere with his magical eyes.

"Glad we got your attention, Moody, and Tonks I wouldn't move closer if I were in your shoes, or drew your want Moody," Harry said as he sensed them both pause, now more cautious. "We might not be able to see either of you but we can sense every movement you make."

"So out with it boy," Moody said, even more annoyed at being blackmailed, but also quite impressed with their daring.

Harry smiled. "You're both going to relinquish your wand and we're leaving," he said, which caused Tonks to gasp again.

However, invisible-Moody just barked out laughing. "I don't think so Potter. Dumbledore warned us that you might try running away-."

"We're seventeen in a couple days, which makes us legal adults!" Fayte suddenly hissed. "We're not going to be your fucking prisoners you fucktarded morons, after we've finished with you, tell Dumbledore to go screw himself because we'll do things our way, the proper way and before you know it Voldemort will be just another statistic, found floating in the Themes with all of his minions!"

Harry stepped forward; the seal alight in his fingers. Then in a tap-of-magic flames exploded out, and muggles screamed in shock and fear as Harry held up the seal above his head. They all watched the magic flames as they span a circle around Harry, Fayte, Moody, and Tonks, hiding them from sight after a few moments.

Moody threw off his cloak with Tonks, wands in hand. However, both Harry and Fayte had new seals in hand and were ready. The flames exploded up with the wind seal Fayte held. The flames roared up causing the adult to stop and lower their wands, worried so Fayte calmed the winds.

"Throw your wands over!" Harry demanded showing off the lightning seal. "With lightning comes thunder, and we're prepared, so not only will you fry, you'll both go death!"

"Potter," Moody called out, both angry and impressed, and worse, annoyed at those conflicting feelings. "Dumbledore won't let you go no matter how old you are. He 'wants' to keep you safe. He might let the girl go, but I've seen you. If he ever took her from you, he would probably be signing the Orders death warrants, and he would be adamant that you wouldn't until you fire that last curse at him.

"I'm not stupid Potter, to both of you, all you've ever had is each other. Dumbledore doesn't understand that kind of love. The passionate love for someone, the only person you've had for so long, not a romantic love, but a comfortable, special one far more powerful than he cares about.

"He expects you to love him, and the friends he's chosen for you more than anyone. He believes that love would make you die for him, and them, and the Magical World, but it won't. If he pushes like this… look!"

He gestured their flames and seals. "He's just making an enemy by trying to own you, control you. I know, I've seen it, and He's tried manipulating Fayte to get you, but I think even he sees that is dangerous now.

"But have you even thought this through?" he asked, his eyes flicking around the fire, concerned. "What will you do? Go on the run from Dumbledore, the Ministry, and Voldemort. They all want you for one reason or another, and do you think the Ministry will care that they can't prove you did this. It's not just about underage magic now, but the Stature of Security too, not to mention the use of questionable magiks."

Harry snorted and shrugged. "To obtain our freedom we will do-!" he paused as he and Fayte were hit back by red disarming charms, losing their seals, even though the fires still going.

"You're going back home until Dumbledore says you can leave!" Moody said actually looking guilty.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he felt a tingling in his brand.

Harry looked at the mark on his arm and grit his teeth, his eyes blazing and dark as he looked up at Moody and Tonks, and they didn't know how they knew, but they knew, Harry was about to change the rules.

Fayte watched as Harry charged, her mouth wide open in shock as some kind of barrier took Moody's spell before shattering in a grid like pattern of digital glass. Harry's right fist exploded in flames, and before Moody could react, Harry had his left arm, around his wand, and his flaming fist buried in his gut.

Harry pulled back, eyes furious as he listened to his instinct. He took Moody's wand and stashed it in his pocket as the old man went down, out cold. He looked to Tonks and she backed up, scared as Harry formed a blue ball of icy energy between his cupped hands and started walking closer.

"P-please Harry," she muttered, terrified, his eyes were like dark green sheets of ice, even in the heat of the flames cold air left his mouth. "D-Dumbledore may not seem like it sometimes, but he's only trying to protect you from yourself. He doesn't want your soul tarnished with murder!"

Harrys lip quirked up at one side. "It looks like I can take care of myself pretty well," he said, mildly amused while she couldn't deny it. "I will fight through the hells, the heavens, and then all of limbo for those I love. Worshipers in Dumbledore's foolhardy mentality do not deserve my sister or me. There is a difference between murder and killing, Miss. Tonks, and a hugely different gap between the pair.

"If the muggles acted like that, it would have condemned millions of people to slow and agonizing death while the Germans conquered the world. Do not presume to know anything when a half-blood like you and muggle-borns like your father turn your backs on your whole muggle heritage. Then muggle stuff is suddenly shit because you're all trapped in the magic of bigotry!"

She just stared at him, unsure what to say, but he didn't give her the chance as he fired the ice blast. Tonks cried as her feet up to her waist was frozen in ice. He then took her wand and threw it where Fayte caught it, grinning as she came over.

"Give Dumbledore a message for me would you!" Harry said with eyes of ice while Tonks nodded her head readily. "We will now consider ANYONE that comes after us with intent on capturing us as our enemy. We shall not be held responsible if while defending ourselves for any deaths or injury, but it will probably be death!"

"Later Tonks," Fayte said while smiling and shrugging as Harry made a gesture and the fire-seal failed to reveal a mass load of muggles, the police, and even a fire truck turned up.

Fayte then made a gun gesture to Tonks, making like she was shooting her before they started walking off. "Hey!" called a cop drawing his baton. "Stop right there!" he called while Harry pulled out the seal they want. It's not much but it will do, and in a moment a blizzard of snow erupted around them and Harry and Fayte easily snuck away.

The snow storm would last only a few minutes, getting weaker the further Harry got from the seal source so it couldn't draw any more power. The storm was over soon enough and Tonks was surrounded by some muggle police, trudging through the snow, checking on Moody and the weird 'eye patch'.

Tonks doesn't know how she's going to explain this to Dumbledore or the Ministry, let alone the muggles now trying to question her. She gulped as she had dropped her invisibility cloak and a police offer had found it and realised what it does.

She gulped as they looked at her. She only hopes that the Ministry has picked up the magic somehow, or the weird snow storm that obviously wasn't normal. She's not sure, but she doubts Dumbledore will want the Ministry knowing the full truth.

Her hopes came true, but she was surprised it was a furious Albus Dumbledore and Order members. He just ignored the muggles, not caring that they appeared out in the open. She wondered whether she should consider running away herself.

"Where's the boy?" he demanded as he used his wand to free her, which she might have thanked him for if she wasn't scared now, for the second time, scared by someone unexpected so she quickly told him of what happened, and the old man was not pleased.

"We must find him before the Death Eaters do," he said, trying to calm down.

"B-but Professor, he said he'd kill his enemies, and we're his enemies!" Tonks quickly blurted out.

The old man surprised her as he smiled, his friendly demeanor, or lie back in place. "Nonsense My Dear," he said shaking his head. "Harry doesn't have it in him to kill, and I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."

She grimaced as he went off to help deal with the muggles, and for once, she paid more attention. She thought of her muggle grandparents, and whether they're still alive, she had never met them. Her father had never talked about them before.

Then watching the way wizards and witches, some muggle-borns even were treating the muggles. She felt sick to her stomach as she recalled Harry's last words, she realised they were all under magiks hold, but for Dumbledore, she doubts he wouldn't have noticed, but doesn't care, maybe even likes it this way.

She turned from the scene, and apparated away, unable to watch anymore, and she has some questions to ask her father.

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**Authors Note: **if you've never seen the Final Fantasy XIII (13) l'Cie Brand before, I've put a picture up on my Facebook Page (_**Myrddin Ignis Magus**_)._


	3. In the Vortex of fal'Cie

_**Twisting Worlds**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**In the Vortex of fal'Cie**_

"There it is…" Vanille said to Lightning as they approached a huge blackened and purple scar in the 'sky'. The jet moving towards it unimpeded through the sky of Cocoon. "It seems odd that the people of Cocoon don't get curious…"

Lightning looked from the dark sky and the huge crack in it big enough to let ships bigger and stronger than their jet through. "Yeah, but fear can make people foolish and ignorant… it's in human nature to be curious but the Sanctum, whether they know the truth about Gran Pulse or not stifle that curiosity with fear. It kind of sickens me that I had been such an obedient little solider until it was my sister, and now me, chosen by fal'Cie."

"Fang told me once that sometimes it takes a great injustice to make a person rebel from what they believe is right to see that it isn't, or to change their views. We'll be on Gran Pulse soon… maybe… someday… I don't know but maybe, Cocoon and Gran Pulse can get along and be friends."

Lightning actually laughed while shaking her head. "Let's hope that your faith in people is not misplaced."

"Yeah," she replied with a sweet little smile that Lightning finds cute and wishes she wouldn't or that Vanille wouldn't smile like that. "Well, umm… Lightning, how long until we reach it?"

Lightning tapped away at her console. "Approximately six minutes," she answered as she read the display. "So how do you want to do this? Stop first and pray for our safety, or just go straight in?"

"I say we just go straight for it!" she answered with a wider grin and pointing out of the front window at the crack in the sky. "No looking back, no hesitation!"

"Yeah, no looking back, and no hesitation!" she answered as they grew ever closer. "I never thought I would ever be this close, let alone the fact I'm going through it."

"At least we're not alone…" Vanille replied smiling as they quietened down as they metaphorically held their breaths.

They flew in and as they got closer, it was as if a huge storm was slowly moving in on the ship, blasting it with its gales and trying to force it away. However, Lightning sped up, forcing the jet closer and closer as they tried forcing their way through the scar in the sky of Cocoon.

The jet was rocking violently and felt like it wanted to shake apart, sparks were flying and colours were blinding both young women. The scar sounded loudly as if a hurricane spun its fury through it. It took but a few moments inside the scar for the jet to larch as it was suddenly sucked it and then spat out, the storm gone, replaced by the bright light of the real sun.

Lightning bumped forward; hitting her head on the yoke causing the jet to be completely lost as it started spinning in the air. Lightning was knocked unconscious with her weight on the steering column, causing the craft into spin dive.

Their craft started tumbling out of control through the bright blue sky, the engine stalling with a splutter as they fell. Vanille cried out screaming as she saw the brown and red ground speeding up to meet them.

"Lightning…!" she cried out struggling against her seat harness as she grabbed the other woman's arm shaking her, unable to pull her off the steering yoke. "Lightning, come on, I can't fly this. I don't even know how to restart the engine! I can't get out of my harness! LIGHTNING, PLEASE!" she screeched out closing her eyes and curling in a ball.

However, moments later the engines fired and she opened her eyes to see the jet miss the ground by… nope she heard the metal scraping the rocks and looked over to see Lightning wide awake, hands on the yoke pulling up with everything she has to get the jet back into the air. They skidded along the ground and skipped straight off a ledge straight into a huge forested ravine, their jet crashing over the huge treetops.

"Oh, shit, Vanille hold on tight!" Lightning called out as they lost more height, looking over Vanille saw blood on her friends face trailing down her forehead. "This is not going to be good!" she called out as she tightened the straps on her restraints and Vanille copied. It was surprising, as she had never heard Lightning swear before.

They both cried out as the jet ripped through trees and it was only moments later that Lightning had lost complete control as the engines blew out and were on fire. The jet hit the ground with a shuddering crash and it skipped and tumbled in a huge ploom of dirt and smoke, which is when Vanille lost the fight to stay conscious.

Something wet startled her and her eyes slowly pealed open to see Lightning all dishevelled and having had seen better days, but still held that peaceful yet dangerous calm. Lightning had a damp piece of cloth and was dabbing it on Vanille's forehead in a kind and gentle way.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dabbed her cheeks with the cool damp cloth.

Vanille stretched her arms and let Lightning help her sit up. She was in the remains… wreckage of the jet, on the ceiling with a soft blanket falling from her. The jet is a wreck with the whole rear missing and showing the deep woods outside with a large fire guarding the 'exit'.

"I'm… I'm doing OK thanks to you, nurse-Lightning," she said as a sweet smile stretched to her lips. "W-where are we anyway…? And how long have I been sleeping?"

"Here," she replied handing over a bottle of water as she sat down next to her. "It's been a night… I think it's morning. I'm just not used to this world, so give me time. The fires been keeping the monsters and animals away, and night here is quite cold so I slept in with you to keep us both warm."

"Oh," she replied to that with a light blush. "Well, I'm sorry I missed getting cuddled by the 'back-off'-Miss.-Lightning," she said playfully.

Lightning sighed but it was with a small smile. "You're still injured and I don't think I'm in much condition to leave just yet so... well we kind of lost most of our supplies in the crash so… well if it's as cold tonight. It's better to do such… none me things if it means we have a better chance of survival. We should be good to go by tomorrow. We can't stay too long… we'll need to hunt or find a place to get new supplies, and we need to search for the others."

"I understand," Vanille agreed with a smile and a nod. "Let's hope we can get some good resting in," she said as she downed some water before pausing. "Sorry, I shouldn't drink all this…" she said trying to hand the bottle back.

Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We ended near a fresh water stream," she said as she gestured that Vanille could drink the rest. "I've read about such things, but I had never imagined that I would ever see one."

"So you're getting to see things you've never seen before," she replied in amazement. "I remember my first look of Cocoon. It was quite amazing, but… well. I really missed Gran Pulse. Its home, you know, and better than that," she said looking out of a broken side window at the bright blue sky. "The sky is really real, and endless up into the stars. I used to look up at them at night and wish I could visit every last one."

"Maybe someday you can," Lightning replied with a thoughtful expression. "I mean…" she continued at Vanille's look of curiosity. "We're here, right...? We've done the impossible and made it to Gran Pulse, so why can't we stretch up and reach further into the sky to reach the stars. They're so beautiful, and amazing… it's nice to have a wonderful goal in life. It's better than fighting monstrous god… things and either trying to save the world or destroy it. It would be nice if someone would just for once tell us the truth so we know whether we should defy our focuses or complete them, either way it seems like a shitty destiny."

She was startled as Vanille reached over and took her hand. "My… my grandmother once told me before she passed away that… if you have a terrible fate that you should not look away from it. You should walk right up to it and kick it in the nuts!"

Lightning just started for a moment before she burst out laughing, which was a wonderful surprise for Vanille. "And your grandma said that…?"

Vanille shrugged while laughing along with her. "Yeah well, I think grandma was a little crazy at the time, but I think she had a point. I just wish it was that easy," she finished off as they calmed down.

Lightning sat up against a wall and gestured for Vanille to do the same. She crawled over, pulled the blanket over them both, and snuggled up in Lightning's arms. "We'll get through this Vanille, somehow… I don't know how, but I know we will."

"L-Lightning, I know we'll be OK," she replied looking up at her… friend licking her lips before without warning her cool lips touched Lightning's, their eyes widening.

Lightning then pushed her away gasping and looking horrified while Vanille blushed. "V-Vanille…!" she said in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she said terrifying Vanille before grabbing her and pulling her back her lips pressing up against hers.

Vanille relaxed into it after a moment of fear and confusion, her lips moving and her eyes closed like Lightning's, their tongues touching as they let their hands roam. Lightning's hands sliding through Vanille's hair and Vanille's through Lightning's and she pushed her back, her hands stroking down to her face before they pulled back for breath, panting, looking at each other out of breath.

"Wow," Vanille whispered breathing heavily. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"So did I!" a northern voice interrupted, startling them to look up at the fire and gap in the jet.

"F-Fang…!" Vanille said in surprise.

Fang is a tall woman, standing at 5'9", at twenty-one. Fang has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang's eyes are green and there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye. In her pierced ears Fang wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional sari, adorned with tribal accessories.

In addition to the sari Fang wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. Fang has the brand of l'Cie on her right shoulder and a large tattoo on the other.

She laughed while she leant up against the side. "Wow, maybe we should leave you girls alone for a little while, right, Hope?" she asked as she gestured over to the bright red fourteen-year-old boy standing next to her.

Hope has short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears deep green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist, mostly covered by his yellow wristband.

"Umm… Fang, Hope, we were, umm… just keeping our lips warm," Vanille said but even as she climbed off Lightning and they both sat up she knew that sounded stupid. "Err… so what are you guys doing here…?"

Fang shrugged while still laughing, as it's not every day… or ever that she saw Lightning speechless with embarrassment. "We got here yesterday morning and saw the jet crash… ours is out of fuel so we hoped you had some… I actually expected Snow with that crazy flying… so you don't mind if we hang here, or do you two want us to come back later?"

"Bite me!" Lightning said in annoyance. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking before?"

"The doors open," she replied as she dropped down sitting with a tired sigh. "OK, so now we just need to find Snow and Sazh, if they're here somewhere."

"So you flew, the same as us," Vanille asked hoping she doesn't bring up her little episode with Lightning again. "Our jet wasn't strong enough to get safely through the winds and we kind of crashed."

"Yeah, we crashed too," she replied sheepishly. "But our craft survived ruin unlike yours."

"So where too?" Lightning asked as she sat back up against the wall of the jet next to Vanille surprised the younger woman leant up against her and held onto her arm, but didn't react. "We don't have any potions… we lost a fair amount of supplies in the crash, and Vanille hit her head."

"H-here," Hope suddenly interrupted as he threw over two bottles of potions. "W-we have quite a few of them so we should be OK for a while."

"Thanks," Lightning said with a nod as she was quick in making sure Vanille drunk one before she drunk the other. Their obvious wounds and some fatigue slowly faded away within moments.

She was about to continue speaking when they heard a boom that rattled the damaged jet and they all hurried to the exit looking up to the sky to see a wingless jet careering overhead with its rear thrusters on fire. It was spinning as it shot over trailing smoke behind it.

"Well… I guess your crash wasn't as dramatic as that," Fang commented as they watched it hit down some several miles away in a huge boom and explosion. "Umm… maybe we should go and see if there's anything to scrape up from that!"

"Augh…!" Lightning moaned as she rubbed her brow in frustration. "He couldn't crash like a normal person. I honestly don't see what my sister could see in him! Maybe I should find her a new guy!"

"Well, we can't all have a cutie like Vanille," Fang said as she dragged Hope running out as Lightning turned with her gunblade drawn.

"Can I shoot her a few times…?"

"Not now, maybe after we've done whatever it is we're here to do," Vanille replied looking baffled. "I'm still not sure what that is… but… well come on or Hope and Fang will get further ahead," she said leading the way passed the fire with a quick water spell to put it out as Lightning re-sheaved her gunblade.

They followed the forest path a little way to the stream before filling up and heading in the direction of the fire from the latest crashed ship. They trekked through the forest killing the odd group of monsters that attacked looking for the other jet.

"I had hoped we could refuel from their ship since yours is… well…" Fang said sheepishly. "But it looks like we'll be walking to… well, wherever we're going."

"Oh, oww," Vanille complained as she was walking behind Fang and Hope with Lightning, holding onto Lightning's hand and arm as they trekked.

Lightning was pretty pissed at herself for enjoying Vanille's touchy feely clinginess, but she couldn't help herself. She had been into other girls since… well she can't remember, and she has never actually admitted this or denied it, but she had never had a girlfriend before. She wondered whether their kisses made them girlfriends; she couldn't tell.

There's that lonely part of her that wants to find someone special that tells her that being Vanille's girlfriend is what she wants and needs, but another part that doesn't want to hurt the sweet bubbly girl if she turns out to be a bad girlfriend with her. She doesn't want to be, but… emotionally she has never been very good, even with her little sister.

She's always loved her sister but has never known how to express that in the ways she wishes she could. It's just who she is, and if she is to be with Vanille she can only pray that the younger girl will understand that. She looked to the bubble of sweetness and had to hold back a smile.

Lightning held back a soft sigh as she realised she's going soft and growing attached. She hadn't known she would ever have… friends before, but now… she knows. These are her friends and companions, the people she will fight for, and hope that in the end they find whatever it is they're looking for.

"Getting comfy there, Vanille?" Fang asked teasingly as she looked back to see her holding Lightning's arm and hand. However, she was a little surprised to notice their entwined fingers and Lightning holding Vanille's small hand in return. Vanille was blushing at the tease and looked speechless for the first time in a long while.

"Back off," Lightning said surprising them, her glare cool. "Just… just leave her alone," she added while her hand noticeably tightened in Vanille's, surprising both at her possessiveness but Vanille's lips turned up into a radiant smile.

"Whoa, sorry, girl," Fang replied with a smile. "I was just joking around. Vanille's like a little sister to me, you know. Hey, I approve… she needs someone to ground her and you need someone to lighten you up…" she trailed off at the glare. "Umm… sorry, I guess I'll shut up now."

Fang looked away as they continued and Vanille turned her smiling face to Lightning, hoping this means they're a couple now, surprised to see her return her smile. Though, Lightning's smile was small, it would always be in Vanille's awesome memories file. Lightning doesn't really smile as she had never really had a reason too, so it was nice to be her reason.

"I can finally smell the smoke!" Fang said after a few more minutes of walking. "If those idiots aren't dead I'm going to kill them, and if it's not them… well we'll just kill whoever the Sanctum might have sent to stop us."

"Then let's be prepared," Lightning said as she stole a very quick kiss from Vanille while the other two couldn't see.

Vanille had been surprised as she looked up to see Lightning smirking at her.

"Yo!"

Lightning, Vanille, Fang and Hope jumped as they were greeted before they reached the fire a little way ahead. It was Snow, the doofus looked like he was a little bunt and sooty. However, when he realised he has Lightning's gun in his face he grimaced nervously. He chuckled as he shook his hands trying to defend himself before she blows his head off.

He's 21 and has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. The coat functions as his weapon, as it is fused with technology. One of Snow's pendants has a symbol of a cat, which is the logo of NORA. His l'Cie brand is on his left forearm.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Lightning," his companion said trying to calm the angry young woman down. He too was singed and covered with some soot while looking tired and down heartened.

She just glared at him before replacing her gunblade into its holster. He's 40, a middle-aged black man with a distinctive afro in which he keeps an unnamed Chocobo Chick, a tiny yellow bird that poked its head out for just a second before hiding away again.

He wears a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. His l'Cie mark is on his chest, and is half-hidden under his shirt. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs.

"Whoa, thanks, Sazh," Snow said with a sheepish grin. "I really thought she was going to shoot me that time."

"I think she was!" Vanille said giggling as she held onto Lightning's left arm squishing her chest into it while they held hands. "But after you tried scaring us to death I think you're lucky I didn't burn you to a crisp with my magic," she said giggling a little more.

Snow frowned when he noticed the closeness of both Lightning with Vanille and was about to say something when Fang quickly interrupted. "That's a one way ticket to assure she changes her mind," she said with a laughing smirk as he quickly closed his mouth.

"Now which way…?" Lightning asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Without a ship we'll have to walk too…?"

"Umm… maybe we could find a new ship," Vanille said while blushing in thought. "I'm sure Gran Pulse must have at least one that isn't busted up like all the one's we saw in that 'graveyard' back on Cocoon?" she suggested reasonably. "After all we'll have to return there eventually, right?"

"Vanille's right, there has to be something working," Fang agreed with a nod. "It can't be all in pieces even if there isn't one human left on Gran Pulse we'll have to find something. It's only been five hundred years, so…"

"Right!" Snow said as he clenched his fist. "We'll need a ship so we can get back and save Serah and Cocoon."

"Why don't all the people of Cocoon come here?" Hope suddenly said startling his companions, himself as well. "I… I mean, this… Gran Pulse is huge compared to Cocoon," he said pointing to the black moon like sphere in the sky with a huge crack through it. "It's full of vegetation, the air is so fresh and… well, none of this is fake like back home."

"He actually has a point," Sazh said looking around. "It looks like quite the place to grow up and live."

"Enough," Lightning interrupted. "At the moment we have to save my sister, your son, and possibly Cocoon… we can discuss moving to Gran Pulse if we're not dead, evil-zombie monster things, or crystal statues when we've finished our mission."

"Wow, still as straightforward as when we were all together back on Cocoon," Snow said jokingly but was quick to continue after her glare. "But you have a point; we shouldn't waste time planning where to build a town here until we're not dead, monsters, or statues after our mission to save Cocoon."

"OK, so where do we look?" Fang asked the question.

"I saw some large buildings in that direction while we were falling," Sazh said, pointing to the East. "It's good a place as any to start looking, right?"

"Right, let's go!" Lightning agreed as she led the way with Vanille, the others following after them.

Snow gave Fang a look and she shrugged helplessly, which caused him to sigh, falling back a little with Hope he couldn't help but check out the brunette woman's rear, giving his youngest friend a wink.

_**To Be Continued… **_


	4. Runaway Heroes

**Twisting Worlds**

**Chapter IV**

**Runaway Heroes**

Neither Harry nor Fayte would have guessed it would be so easy to run away from Dumbledore and his Order in the UK. However, once all the tracers were gone, they set up some muggle accounts and left the country, and that was it. It seemed so easy, too simple even, not that they don't think they'll come eventually.

In fact, they expect the jerks sometime soon. Dumbledore seems to have his spies everywhere in the UK, so expects them in the… well, they expect them everywhere, so it shouldn't be long now, though they have some tricks up their sleeves, well, Harry does, Fayte's is on her thigh.

They didn't get why Dumbledore won't just f-off, not really. He's just that crazy or whatever, but not just that but. The old man doesn't have a clue how dangerous he'll make them, the more he tries kidnapping them, the more they won't hold back.

Without any restraint on their part, Harry and Fayte will just end up killing the so-called light, but Dumbledore doesn't understand that, and the old man's minions won't leave. Dumbledore says they need Harry and that he has no right to leave, then they might as well bow, and suck his asshole, like the assholes they are.

Harry wants to protect his sister, and himself. The way things had been going, Harry was being led to death, and he will not leave his sister for them to destroy for their own sick wants and belief's. He'll tear down universes to protect her; she is his most important person.

The main problem is, Dumbledore has so much power while Harry and Fayte don't have any because he has so much they couldn't sneak in. its not magical power but political sway over the masses he's spent time grooming, and those free from blindly following, even if they came together couldn't stop him.

It looks like the only way to stop Dumbledore is to actually kill him, which is a lot easier said than done. Though, that doesn't mean they'll not try, no, it doesn't mean they won't succeed. They have Dumbledore's naivety to play on, which will be his downfall eventually.

Harry gets really angry when Dumbledore and his asshole lickers think that what they're doing is so right they can't be wrong even though they're trying to kidnap two innocent of age young adults who just wanted to leave as if their right. They believe that its Harry's duty or job to fight Voldemort, but it isn't.

He's done MORE than enough for those chicken shit cowards. They're so happy to chase Harry and his sister, even though they expect Harry to defeat Voldemort, yet too shit scared to just go after Voldemort. If they actually started thinking they would possibly be dangerous enough to capture or kill Voldemort themselves.

Though, that would actually mean having to kill Death Eaters, but no, those murdering raping terrorists deserve a second chance according to Dumbledore, so no matter who dies at their magic. It made Harry and his sister sick, and they both wondered what would happen when they start having to kill, either Order members or Death Eaters when they're left with no alternative.

It's pretty obvious that Dumbledore will up his efforts to capture them, but that would just end them in early graves, and put more blood on Harry and Fate's hands. If only the old man had a heart, or his followers brains, but they can't have everything in life.

At least while in the Land Down-under, Australia they're free, and since the UK aren't on good terms with, well many places, such as here, there'll be no to little chance of getting them back legally.

It hadn't come as much of a surprise that many countries don't like the way that the UK treats muggles, or muggle-born, or its people in general. The magical UK keeps so segregated that they're far behind the rest of the magical world, so much so it should be criminal.

They're both seventeen (legal adults in the magical world) and very rich, (enough to keep muggle authorities at bay. Therefore, in no law can they be taken from Australia without it becoming an international incident, which could potentially start a war that the UK couldn't hope to win against Australia and all her allies, including the US.

Though, even thinking of that, in all the UK's arrogance (or Dumbledore's) they don't think they would realize how easy another country (outside of the UK's group of pansies) could invade and conquer the Magical UK.

It had been nice to know that they can vacation in peace for a while, with the peace of mind that if Dumbledore or his Order does turn up that the Australian Ministry will protect them. They have set up some alerts and wards over their room but other than that they know they'll see a possible kidnap attempt coming.

They supposed they could just move on to another country, learn while they travel, and then go and take some exams, whatever other countries might have that equal, or even surpass NEWTs, move around faster than any douchy trackers, but they've never really had a place to stay and feel safe.

Fayte is lying next to Harry on her own deckchair lounged back by the pool with a shade umbrella keeping her from burning, even though Harry helped her with some strong suntan lotion where she couldn't reach herself. She's wearing some large dark sunglasses, and a blue bikini, and getting too many looks by losers as far as Harry's concerned. Though, she hadn't noticed as she was doing a word search puzzle for some reason.

Harry was lying on the next chair over just wearing a pair of blue swimming shorts, his sun umbrella keeping him from burning, his sister having assisted in smearing him in lotion in return, (well backs, shoulders, and feet, hard to reach areas). He was also getting some looks from the female populous, but he was looking through his sleek black framed sunglasses at a book on kickass magic to vanquish enemies with.

They still couldn't figure out how their 'brands' seem to make them stronger, and give them magical attacks without any kind of focus, or maybe the brands are focuses for battle magic, and since they're old enough or something came to them to fight their enemies. Though, that seemed highly unlikely they're quite easy to control, and they've both been practicing all sorts of moves.

The weird magical focus brand idea was the best they could come up with, unless you count Fayte's magical mutant alien robot idea, where they've got the brands to protect the world from invasion by bad robots from the good robots. She really does have a vivid imagination, but taking a cartoon series like Transformer seriously is going a bit far.

Harry just sighed as he rolled his neck and placed his book down on his lap when he noticed something off. His eyes flickered from one side of the pool to the other to see some new guests. They were different, easily identifiable as not-right as the men were wearing bathing suits of an old style that looks like an old woman might wear, and the women were wearing even more with frilly swim caps too.

"Hey, Fay, you want go visit China next?" he asked jokingly, startling her she looked at him before looking around as poolside had gone quiet as people gawked at the strange people dressed from the twenties swimwear collection.

"I was enjoying the sun!" she complained, placing her book down beside her half drunken fruit juice as she stood with him as he put his book to the side. "How did they find us so fast, it's only been one week!?"

"I don't know," he said, shrugging, amused by events. "But it's nice of them to not know how to blend in, isn't it?"

"Very," she agreed, smirking. "Shall we kick their asses now or let them monologue first, or maybe call for the cops?"

"Hmm," Harry mumbled in a thoughtful pose. "Let's see, decisions, decisions," he said mockingly as they paused, all holding towels with wands hidden, pointed at them. Harry let his eyes scan them. "Oh, why hello there, are you new to the year two thousand and seventeen?" he asked with a wide grin while they all expressed confusion and Fayte giggled.

"You're both coming with us, Dumbledore's orders!" the lead man said, even though looking at the twins knew they didn't care. "We have our wands trained on you, and we'll-."

"Do nothing?" suggested Fayte, giggling. "You're not in the UK now where a person's civil rights mean nothing to Dumbledore, Voldemort, or the Minister. This is Australia, and here, you are now attempting armed kidnap. Not to mention endangering the lives of innocent civilians," she said, gesturing the muggles.

"We don't care about the muggles!" the man hissed angrily.

"I see," Harry said with a smile as he picked up his new cell phone from the table next to his finished drink and dialed 000. They watched confused as Harry waited just a moment, gesturing for them to hold what they're doing and wait. "Ah, yes," he said to the nice person who answered. "I have a magical emergency," he said, pausing just a moment as the heard the line shift before continuing.

"There's a kidnap attempt in process by illegal's, these mage are from an unfriendly country, this is urgent!" he said knowing that saying 'magical emergency' will get the 'monitors' to take the call away from the muggle switchboard.

"Yes sir, they'll be there, now," replied a new woman just as men in police uniforms appeared with small pops and charmed so the muggles don't realise what's going on other than the police arriving.

The 'police' were quick in aiming at the UK mage with their own wands, with illusions so the muggles think they're guns. "We've been looking for you guys. Do you think you can sneak through our borders without us knowing; and from the UK too?" one of the officers demanded, angrily.

"T-they're also from the UK!" the lead Order member said, worried. "We've just come to collect them, they're runaways."

"Yeah, so, with bitches like you around I would leave too," he replied, shrugging. "They're both of age and not the criminals here, you are. They entered the country legally through the muggle world, and not to mention they both gave us sworn mandates that they have no elegance with any current governing faction of the United Kingdom's Magical Community. So just throw down your wands and come quietly."

Harry enjoyed them not the 'coming' quietly. He and Fayte sat back and watched the cops take care of the losers and haul them away before searching for a new hotel to stay at. This time they'll have to be more careful, and get some better defenses, or maybe better, buy a place and have it warded to the max.

That way they can press serious charges for illegal magical trespass on private property, which would sure them a stint in jail rather than just deportation if they don't get some time for the kidnap attempt bit. They'll have to push for that anyway, just too hopefully get them to learn their lesson, which they probably won't; it's a shame, not.

It took them a couple weeks of skipping from hotel to hotel before they finally found a huge villa house with a five minute walk to the nearest white sandy beach. It's in a nice family neighborhood with some friendly people around and though they had to correct the newly married bit everything was OK.

They paid for the most expensive and powerful wards, mage and goblin for around their villa and land, and then for added security the whole street, to keep the nice neighbors safe, after all that's only good neighboring.

Their house has six bedrooms, three reception rooms, a large kitchen and dining room with a huge garden and their own swimming pool. It has a garage, and front garden. It's everything they can want in a nice new home away from the magical morons of the UK.

Fayte set up one reception for a library with magic protecting it from any muggle guests entering or even noticing the door. Then she set up the sitting room with huge TV. However, the third reception, the largest, other than the library, which Fayte magically extended to fit all their books, is for a huge screen TV and games consoles, the entertainment room. Harry has his priorities straight while Fayte fixed up the other rooms.

Life way pretty peaceful for the siblings and it was nice to have people around them (muggles) and they really do love a good barbeque party, but then who doesn't when it's so friendly and welcoming you to the neighborhood?

_**Twisting Worlds Twisting Worlds Twisting Worlds**_

Albus Dumbledore had not been in the best of moods for the past month. Ever since the Potter twins ran away everything has been going wrong for him and his Order.

First, the day after the Potter's had ran away Gringotts curse breakers had turned up at Order Headquarters, and tore down all the charms. It was a shock they knew its location because of a certain charm upon which he is the secret keeper.

However, when he went out to investigate he was told that they're trespassing on private property and issued with a huge fine and the bill for the curse breakers. It seemed Harry had decided to say they were squatters, and laws on that in the muggle world are quite lax, but in the magical world, much more serious.

It was annoying as he couldn't do anything to make the fine or bill go away as the fine was from the Department of Law Enforcement and the head, Amelia Bones hates him. Then the bill was from the goblins, and they hate him even more.

This was a matter of money, which the magical world takes very seriously so he had no choice but to waste what little Order funds he has left on paying up. If he ever manages to get his hands on Harry he'll charge him for daring to do that to him and his Order.

Therefore, Order meetings were being held at the Weasley's home, the Burrow, but then that tragedy happened when his most trusted spy, Severus Snape was found in the yard beaten to with an inch of his life. However, it wasn't the Death Eaters or Voldemort.

He was apparently attacked by an army of killer gnomes, which gave him an absolute fear of them, and took him a week to recover. They know it's near impossible to get rid of gnomes permanently, so it was best to find a new location for Order meetings.

Now, he thought he was being sneaky when he thought about the old Potter town house. He should have thought that one through when he broke in for magical alarms to go off, and he spent all that time disabling the wards. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and goblins turned up.

It was lucky he didn't get a night locked up for breaking and entering, but unlucky that he was issued another huge fine, and charged for the damaged wards as the goblins got to fixing them up. So the Order was almost broke, and he was probably fooling himself when he thought about Lily Evans's parent's cottage.

He didn't even check for wards, being a muggle house with iron security plates over the doors and windows. He didn't even get that far, and that night he did spend locked up, and the last fine and bill broke the Order. Though, luckily he managed to brush it under the carpet as a misunderstanding, even though Rita Skeeter, the annoying reporter got the truth out.

So, then he just settled for using his brothers pub, some back rooms no matter how much his brother protested and called him and evil piece of… well, something not nice, he got his way. After all, the Order members would often buy drinks or snacks.

Dumbledore had thought he had caught a break when one of his spies outside the UK informed him; Harry and Fayte Potter were in Australia. Now, he couldn't go himself as he had the Order to take care of, and impressionable young minds to mould to the Greater Good.

It was the day after he sent his people to collect the foolish boy and girl that his informant sent word. His people had been arrested and were being charged with illegal use of magic, illegal trespass into the country, illegal unregistered-wands, and then more things, such as no international insurance for vacationing, attempted kidnap of a witch and wizard, and threatening the safety of civilians.

He couldn't believe all the charges. Then to add, they're all being held and it sounds like they're going to jail for at least ten years. To make it all worse there is nothing he can do to help them. He has no power outside of Far-Western Europe.

Now he has to rethink things a little. The Potter twins weren't stupid enough to leave him with anything of theirs, and not stupid enough to go to a country that would lovingly hand them back. No, they were smart enough to head east and far enough that they found a country that will fight for them.

He thought about going to the Minister and getting his help, but he's always been very by the book, and after hearing about the supposed crimes with the houses he tried breaking into, both owned by the Potter's, the last of that ancient line; he's more than likely to be against him.

The new Minister doesn't understand that sacrifices need to be taken by Harry Potter for the Greater Good. He wouldn't understand, no matter how much he told him, no matter how imperative he made it that they at least need Harry Potter.

Albus had thought about just capturing Fayte and using her as leverage. However, the more he thought about that, he doesn't know why but the more cold dread runs down his spine. He has an odd feeling that doing anything to her will cause Harry to snap and he wouldn't be like Voldemort, Voldemort wants control, Harry would only want his sister, making him a dangerous and desperate man.

He doesn't need someone backed into a corner like that. He needs him to want to die for his friends. Yes, so he needs to get them both back so he can make Harry see reason. This is for the Greater Good after all, and there is NOTHING more important than the Greater Good.

The old man didn't notice his younger brother had surveillance charms up all over the Order's meeting room, listening in, his fingers clenched around his wand, daring himself to just go in, killing curses blazing. Though, he was too chicken to end them, and stop the plot against two innocent kids.

It made him sick just listening to how they talk about the Potter twins like they're troublesome objects. He just hopes that Dumbledore and his bastard Order get what's coming to them, even if it's not from him.

"You murder your own sister, and now this you bigoted piece of filth!" he hissed as the meeting went on, listening to his bastard brother and his insane ranting. "He fucking groomed you lot into his perfect mindless minions, and you don't even realise you're nothing but disposable puppets."

It was true, he could hear them ranting and raving that the Australian Ministry dare capture their people and not hand over Harry and Fayte Potter like they're lost property. Maybe he should sell up and leave the country too; he's so sick and tired of Albus. If only his puppets knew what he got up to with his friend, all though years ago before he killed their sister?

Though, he knows most of them wouldn't believe him, even if he showed them the memory that has haunted him for years. He should have confessed and had Albus sent to Azkaban all those years ago, or better yet took Ariana to the hospital, told them what happened to her, then their dad would have been freed from Azkaban and she could have gotten the help she needed after the attack by those muggles.

He shook his head, thinking about that day was too painful, but it was the day that Albus Dumbledore stepped out from being a dick with unrealistic goals of world conquest, to him being a dick, manipulating everyone, and grooming people into believing he's smarter than he is.

Alberforth almost snorted at the thought of Albus being that smart. The truth is, yes, he was clever with some magic, but useless with others, and his written results left lots to be desired, but he was cunning enough to trick people after school that he did a lot better than he did.

If anything, Albus Dumbledore is above average and quite the believer in his own lies. He's been lying to everyone for so long that he's started believing the bull. He doesn't seem to get the real from his 'Greater Good' anymore, and really it's quite sad that his minions can't either.

It caused him to grimace as he heard Albus's new plan, to use the Death Eaters to scare Harry and Fayte into returning. If they return, it's probably not going to be for protection, but to hurt people. The Death Eaters are just going to either end up in jail or dead, either killed or captured by the Australian authorities, or Harry and Fate will kill them.

He knows the sound of people having had enough. First they leave, then when they realise they're not being left alone, they return to take care of unfinished business, and kill their enemies before leaving again, and never coming back, gone forever, a waste of such potential to the magical UK.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
